Sister Knows Best
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Meeting Frannie. Frannie's coming home from college to visit her mom and sister and Quinn couldn't be happier, but there's one problem. Frannie doesn't know about Rachel or about her relationship with her sister.


AN: Hey everybody so today we have Frannie a character whom I've written about before. Some of you may be familiar with my "Ew" verse which, ironically, was originally written to be one-shot for Faberry Week last year. That said, I'd assume that most of you have read it already. Those who have read it though will know that I enjoy writing about Frannie.

* * *

It was a Saturday, a seemingly normal day. But it wasn't normal or it wasn't for Quinn. Someone very special was coming over and as though on cue the doorbell rang. Quinn brows furrowed in confusion. It was still quite early in the day. It couldn't have been her. But there was a chance that it was. Quinn got up to answer it. "Hi baby," Rachel greeted with a wave before stepping inside and kissing Quinn firmly on the lips.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" She wasn't exactly who Quinn was waiting for, but it was still nice to see her girlfriend. The only problem was that she kind of needed Rachel to be somewhere else and not inside her house.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend," Rachel answered cheerfully, taking Quinn's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers. She smiled at Quinn and Quinn smiled back but Rachel could see that Quinn's smile wasn't completely genuine. She frowned slightly and loosened the grip she had on Quinn's hand. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," Quinn assured. "It's just… well, Frannie's coming to visit and…"

"Frannie? Your sister?"

"Yeah, but Rachel-"

"Oh, you've told me so much about her. She sounds really great."

"She is, but the thing is-"

"So I'm finally going to meet her?"

"Rachel, slow down." Rachel did so. She only then realized that she had interrupted Quinn multiple times, and she seemed a bit embarrassed about it. Quinn took a breath and then went on to explain. "Rachel, I'd like to start out by saying that I'd love to introduce you to my sister. I would, really. It's just that… she… well… I haven't told her about you." Quinn closed her eyes tightly, fully expecting Rachel to get mad at her but nothing happened. Everything was quiet. Quinn opened her eyes and Rachel looked sad, hurt even.

"You didn't? Why not?"

"I haven't come out to her yet."

"Why haven't you? You said that you and Frannie were really close. Wouldn't she accept you?"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"Well you won't know unless you tell her," Rachel pointed out. She still sounded a little hurt, but Rachel understood how hard it was for Quinn to come out. She had been there, holding Quinn's hand, the entire time that she had told her mom. Quinn had been so scared, so certain that her mother would reject her once more and that she'd be kicked out of the house again. Judy wasn't willing to lose her daughter a second time though. It was difficult at first, but over time she would learn to accept Quinn for who she was. "I'm sure Frannie will still love you, Quinn."

"Yeah… I'm sure you're right."

"So you'll introduce us then?"

"Of course."

Quinn had been planning to talk to Frannie while she was visiting, but she wasn't sure if it was better or not to have Rachel around. Having her girlfriend with her and made it easier for Quinn to come out to her mom but with Frannie it was different. For the longest time Frannie was the only person that Quinn could count on. She was the best big sister and the only person that Quinn trusted. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost her.

The wait was torturous. Quinn tried not to let her emotions show. She didn't want Rachel to know that she still had doubts because she really did want to introduce her to her sister. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that Frannie would love Rachel under normal circumstances. Quinn knew that much but she was still worried. She would check the time periodically despite the fact that Frannie hadn't said when she thought she'd be coming by.

After a while the doorbell rang. Quinn's body stiffened. It was time. Her sister was there. Rachel took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Quinn wished that she could share Rachel's optimism. She felt really lucky to have her. She forced on a smile and got to her feet. Hand in hand with their fingers interlaced, Quinn and Rachel went to answer the door. Quinn slowly opened it and the moment Frannie saw her she lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"Hey little sis! It's so good to see you!" As she pulled back she finally noticed Rachel's presence. "Oh." Her gaze flickered back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. There was a glint in her eye as a smirk set itself onto her lips. "You must be…"

"This is-"

"Rachel Berry, right?" Quinn stopped her introduction. She stared at her sister, her mouth agape as she tried to figure out how Frannie knew who Rachel was. Rachel had a similar shocked expression upon her face. "It's really nice to finally meet you." Frannie hugged Rachel as well. "I take it my sister finally asked you out, huh?"

"I… what… how…" Frannie had left Rachel speechless, which was an impressive task. Quinn would know. The only surefire way Quinn had to get Rachel to stop talking would be by kissing her, and even then she wasn't always completely quiet. She looked over at Quinn, desperately searching for some sort of explanation. Quinn couldn't give one, but she did notice the perfect opportunity.

"Uh… Rachel's actually my girlfriend," she admitted nervously.

Frannie's gaze darted over to her as she squealed joyously. "Oh my God!" She hugged Quinn once more, a bit tighter than she had originally. "I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me?!" When she pulled back Frannie dragged Quinn over to Rachel and examined the both of them together. "Oh, you two are so cute together!"

"Thanks." Quinn looked down at her feet as she cheeks reddened. Her sister's reaction was far better than she had imagined; still though she was embarrassed, partially due to the fact that she had doubted her sister but mostly because of Frannie's behavior. Despite that, it was great to have her react as she did. Still, there was something that Quinn couldn't quite figure out. It was a small detail really, but it would bother her until she found out. "Frannie? How did you even know Rachel's name? I never told you about her?"

"Yeah, you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have." This time Frannie laughed. "Maybe this'll jog your memory." She cleared her throat and under her best mock impression of Quinn she said, "Rachel's so annoying. Can you believe her? She thinks that she should be treated like a princess just because she can sing. You should have seen what Rachel was wearing today. Her skirt was so short that I could see her ass." At that she stopped and continued on in her normal voice. "I mean really sis, her ass. You were looking at her ass. How was I not supposed to figure it out?"

Quinn couldn't answer. She was in shocked silence. Those conversations had been long forgotten about, but now that Frannie had refreshed her memory it was as though they had just taken place yesterday. Back when Quinn was still in denial about her feelings for Rachel she used to rant about her to Frannie. Her sister had never given any indication that she had suspected anything, but in retrospect Quinn realized that Frannie was bound to piece things together after a while.

She looked over at Rachel to gauge her reaction. Rachel didn't look upset but she too was quiet. She glanced over to Quinn, silently asking for an explanation. It didn't take Quinn two guesses to figure out what she wanted to know, but she couldn't find it in herself to answer. Her eyes fell down to her feet. "Oh, so you haven't told her that you have a thing for her butt?" No, Quinn hadn't. Her cheeks redden and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to disappear. She couldn't believe that her sister could say something like that so casual like. "My bad," she apologized. "Hey, look on the bright side; at least now she knows, right?"

Quinn didn't see that as much of a bright side. She glanced up briefly, nervously chewing on her lower lip. Instantly she met brown irises. Without breaking eye contact Rachel spoke. "Frannie, can Quinn and I have a moment alone?" Frannie wordlessly complied with her request, leaving Quinn alone with her girlfriend. Rachel waited a few moments before continuing. "So…"

"I have a thing for your butt, okay?! It's not like that's a bad thing or anything like that!"

"I never said that-"

"And it's not like I only love you because of your butt. I love everything about you!"

"I know that baby-"

"You know that, right? You know that-" At that moment Rachel decided to take matters into her own hands and shut her girlfriend up by covering up her mouth. She could see the panic in her eyes so she got on to her tippy toes and lightly kissed Quinn's forehead in an effort to calm her.

"I love you Quinn, and it's okay that you have a thing for my butt. I just would have appreciated it if you had just told me, okay?" Quinn slowly nodded her head. "I'm going to let go now, all right? Just promise me that you'll be calm, okay?" Once more Quinn nodded her head. Slowly, Rachel removed her hand. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." Quinn hoped that the conversation would end there, but Rachel wanted more. "So… you have a thing for my butt?" Even though she didn't have to, Quinn nodded her answer. "Then may I ask why you've never touched my butt before?" A blush appeared on Quinn's cheeks. There had been so many times when she had wanted to, so many times. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, baby. I'm just curious and I'm not judging."

"I wasn't sure I could control myself," Quinn shyly admitted.

"Well, why don't we see?"

"Rachel…"

"Just relax." Rachel took Quinn by the hands. She brought them to her sides and slowly brought them down to her hips. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut. It was happening. It was really happening. "Ready?" Quinn bit back a whimper and nodded eagerly. Rachel pulled her hands back until she was palming that perfect ass. Quinn couldn't help but give Rachel's butt a squeeze. Rachel let out a surprised squeak but it was clear that she enjoying herself. "You really do like my butt, don't you?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea."

"Well then, why don't we go up to your room so you can show me just how much you love my butt?" At that, Quinn's eyes snapped open. She had dreamt of this moment forever, and even though her sister was in the house she wasn't going to miss out on a chance to fulfill her fantasy. Quinn quickly scooped Rachel up and brought her into her room. There would be a lot of ravishing that night, and it was all thanks to Frannie. Not that Quinn would ever admit that fact.


End file.
